We Both Will
by Agent Evey
Summary: After the events of 'What You Deserve' Megamind treats Roxanne to more than just dinner.


Megamind pulled up-his car a little worse for the wear-to the front of Roxanne's apartment complex, a venture he had taken several times over the past few months. On past occasions he had come as Bernard the intellectual, assisting her in deducing Megamind's evil plot and aiding her in setting up the large paper collage full of "Megamind's" mysterious plans. He had claimed to have a photographic memory then, but feigned knowing the purpose of such a large collection of papers, curious to know if she could solve the mystery on her own. She had, of course, and it had impressed him to no end. Then, after they had broken up he'd spent a couple of night's parked outside the building with his car set on invisible mode, gazing up at her window and it's glowing light, hoping to catch the smallest glimpse of her, and wishing to no end that he could be part of her life once more. He had no longer been welcome anywhere near her however, not until the afternoon he had swallowed his pride to beg for her assistance in Titan's defeat-and even that had only seemed a temporary agreement, two opposing individuals fighting out of mutual necessity against a common foe…

All recent events, all still fresh in his memory of experience, and all leading up to one magnificent, unexpected conclusion.

Here he was, parked outside her window once more, gazing up into the warm, golden glow of her apartment window knowing that, this time, he was welcome- not as Bernard, and not purely out of extreme necessity but simply because he was himself; because he was Megamind, the lanky, blue, intelligent, formerly evil alien who, at the bottom of it all, was more human than anyone could have guessed and who, more than anything, just wanted to be loved. And he was loved-by the city, by Minion, and now most importantly, by Roxanne Ritchi, the woman of his dreams.

Megamind sighed, recalling their encounter only a few hours prior, joy surging through him anew as he remembered their kiss; how wonderful it had been, the intimacy, the joy, and how he did yearn for more. For now, however, he could only wait and hope that more of those kisses lay within his future and that, somehow, she had not gone back on her decision to give him another chance.

Of course she hadn't, he thought, shaking his head as he began to get out of the car, of course not. Now was not a time to doubt her, or them, or anything for that matter. It was a time to celebrate the fact that they had lived to fight another day and to revel in the thought that just inside that apartment complex Roxanne was waiting for him, the real him, to step back into her life and be the man…well, alien she needed him to be.

Something was missing, Roxanne thought as she scanned herself in the mirror, soft blue eyes casting a meticulous gaze over her well dressed figure. She smoothed a hand across her stomach, the warm green fabric of her dress protesting as it stretched and curled beneath her fingertips, "Hmm," she mumbled, shifting her weight from one foot to another, a hand moving to fiddle with the line of her necklace. It was something important, something she knew he would like, something…

"Lipstick," her eyes met those of her reflection's as she muttered the revelation. Megamind had once complimented her taste in lip color on one of their dates during the time he had been disguised as Bernard; somehow, she had remembered it. Such a recent memory, she thought, yet how long ago it seemed, how could so much change in such a short amount of time? Everything seemed so different now, and yet it all carried an air of vague familiarity?

She and Megamind were "starting over" yes, but in some ways it felt like their relationship had never ended. He had always been there, even before Bernard had ever come into being. The dastardly evil plans, the frequent kidnappings, the ostentatious (and often more than a little ridiculous) displays of self promotion-all of it had somehow become consistently comforting in her hectic, work heavy life, and all of it had one thing, one man in common. Like a boulder standing against the tumultuous waves of some distant, crashing shore he had remained a consistent and unmoving presence in her life. Time wore on him yes, and revealed parts of him that she never knew existed, but he had always been there, grounding her to this life and providing her with something to rely on. .

A knock upon her door nearly caused her to smudge her lipstick,and startled her out of her thoughts. She smiled and puckered her lips one last time in the mirror before making her way to the door. Through the peephole she spotted the familiar blue form that she was expecting as he stood, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. He had changed since they were last together, his normal cape and shirt replaced with a high collared, form fitting leather turtleneck that whispered of his days as Bernard. The spiked gloves remained present, an item of his regalia that he was not quite ready to relinquish, and all of it was still very him, and it's effect charmed her like nothing else could.

Upon opening the door she was met with two, brilliant emerald eyes that observed her nervously, almost as if unsure of how to act. He hugged her, however, and took her hand in his. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice gentle and admittedly at odds with his normal sense of charisma.

"Just let me get my purse," she answered, relinquishing his hand and moving to a nearby kitchen counter to grab the aforementioned item. She came back to him then, and stepped out to lock the door behind her. Once she seemed satisfied with its safety she took hold of his hand and cast him a warm, familiar look.

He remained silent, but his grin turned lopsided at her expression. How he wanted to kiss her again, but when was it appropriate? He had conducted research on the issue during his time as Bernard but his memory failed him in face of the actual situation. Did she still want the same thing? Was she asking for it now? What on earth was he supposed to do?

The alien found himself leaning in with the flow of his thoughts but, upon realization, quickly pulled away and cleared his throat in an attempt to dismiss the moment. The expression adorning her features changed from one of anticipation to disappointment. Ack! Already he was messing things up, why had everything seemed so much easier as Bernard?

Because he had been human, then, he answered himself, no longer a social pariah, no longer an alien to her kind.

He looked down to observe her hand in his, blue against the pinkish-white tint of her skin, and frowned. Different, that was what was wrong, he was so different.. It was something that their society would have a difficult time accepting if they were going to be together, and thus it posed a threat to their future. How could she not find it strange that she was with him now? He was certainly no prince charming, at least not by human standards-not the heroic man she likely envisioned in her childhood- and yes, his mind did wander over the fact that "prince charming" did, in a sense, already exist within their world, and that given the offer she had flatly refused him, but even then where did that leave him? They were not even of the same species.

Long, thin fingers stretched out within hers as Megamind scrutinized his strange, alien features. Roxanne deserved better than this; she deserved someone who was normal and human, nothing like the creature that stood before her.i

Roxanne observed him with furrowed brows, at first confused by his sudden lack of movement and apparent shift into deep thought. she almost suggested they go back to her apartment, thinking something wrong, and worried for his physical health after the battle with Titan earlier, but halted her efforts when his gaze shifted to regard their joined hands. He was thinking of "them" but why? Was he having second thoughts? She hardly thought it possible, but doubt was certainly visible upon his features. When his fingers uncurled within hers she brought her attention down to their hands observing the movement. He was not letting go, a fact that gave her comfort. Instead, he merely held her palm within his, staring at it with absent eyes. What was he thinking?

She watched as Megamind's thumb brushed across her own and then came to rest half-way atop it. When he signed her concern gew all the more.

_Oh_, she thought, the realization dawning upon her; the difference in length, the color, _oh_.

He was doubting himself because of what he was, wasn't he? The thought that he was an alien rarely occurred to her, so human were his characteristics, but it was different for him, wasn't it? Every day he was surrounded by things that served as a constant reminder of his strange physiology. Years of degradation by this world's inhabitants had led him to believe himself an outcast. They did not accept him, and thus he did not accept himself. He did not believe that he belonged; neither in the world nor with her and all because of what he was...

Her hand shifted to squeeze his, bringing him out of his thoughts as she forced her own to come to light. "That doesn't matter to me, you know," she offered, showing him that she understood, yearning for him to trust her.

A faint gasp escaped his lips as he looked up, the glaze slowly dissipating from his eyes. How had she known?

"That night that we fought. I acted the way I did because was confused about who you really were on the inside. It had little to do with what you are externally. I mean, I was surprised, yeah-I wasn't exactly expecting you to, you know, change bodies-but I wasn't disgusted. I hope you know that. I really meant what I said that night about not judging a book by it's cover."

"I know," he intoned, pangs of regret for that night filling him anew, "it's just that I...well I don't want you to be unhappy with me, I don't want you to feel like you have to settle for me."

"I'm not settling, not at all," she replied, not letting his thoughts take him any further down such a dark path. "you're the best book I've ever read. And for the record, you have a great cover. It's always sort of caught my eye."

Corny? Well, maybe a little, but she knew he would appreciate the sentiments all the same.

A grin spread wide across his face, and he rolled his eyes in mock presumption, "well I knew THAT," he huffed, ever the diva,"how couldn't you have been. I AM the most incredibly handsome villain turned hero of all time, after all." His eyes belied his true emotions, gazing into hers with half-lidded warmth.

A small laugh accompanied the bemused shake of her head, and it was all she could do not to kiss him-quite thoroughly and quite without interruption-right there and then. Minion would be waiting for them, however, and she stayed herself lest they get carried away. Instead, she lifted a hand to brush the side of his cheek, running her thumb along his goatee before giving it, instead of him, a quick but meaningful peck on the lips. "Let's go," she spoke lowly as she pulled away, eying his wide-eyed expression with smug satisfaction; so much for the overconfident, cavalier attitude

He absently felt Roxanne tug at his arm, prompting him towards the stairway but did move, momentarily stunned by the sensations welling up within a him. One kiss? Well, that was certainly not enough. How could it have been? He wanted more, and she deserved thousands! "Uh., Roxanne...I ummm," he began, stammering for the appropriate words.

She giggled at his reaction-rarely was he ever at a loss for words-and tugged at his arm again, "More later; come on, you don't want to keep Minion waiting, do you?"

"Oh...right," he murmured, and finally stepped forward, his body still tingling from the rush he always received from such contact with her "I guess not." he regained his composure and finally they were off.


End file.
